What If Mana Had Been There?
by Luvlylady
Summary: A oneshot about my OC, Mana, and Dende.  It will make more sense if you read "Life is a Dream" and "Guardian of my Heart".  What if Mana had been there?  Dende/OC


**LL: I was watching DBZ 'Ep. 45 Piccolo's Best Bet'. And then this idea just hit me! :) What if Mana had been there when Piccolo and Dende had to mind fuse? Just to let some know, this story would make more sense if you read "Life is a Dream" and "Guardian of my Heart" first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. But Mana is my own character.**

**What If Mana Had Been There?**

Mana wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, bringing his head down to her level. She nuzzled his neck and sighed, "You need a vacation, Green."

Dende laughed shortly. "I know I do. But I can't just pack up and leave."

The amethyst eyed woman looked out off the Lookout and down at the destruction that was taking place in the city. With Goku gone, the world was falling apart. Mana had had no idea that Goku had so much impact on the Earth.

Flipping her purple hair to the side, she stared down sadly at the darkening clouds, "Everythings going to be fine, though, right?" She gazed with wide eyes at Dende.

Dende opened his mouth to say something, when a voice interrupted him.

_"Dende! Can you hear me?"_

Dende's head snapped up and he stared into the swirly clouds that were gathering above his home. Mana dropped her arms from around his neck and followed his gaze.

"Is that Piccolo?" She asked, looking shocked.

Dende nodded, "I can hear you loud and clear, Piccolo!" He shouted, making sure he could be heard.

Mana kept quiet as Piccolo's voice came back. _"I'll be sending an energy beam from hell."_

Dende gasped. Mana narrowed her eyes, "I know these guys are like. . . super heros or something. But aren't they supposed to go to heaven?"

She seethed when Dende ignored her question and continued talking with Piccolo.

_"Listen to me, Dende. You'll have to send me an equal amount of energy. It's the only way it'll work."_

Dende glanced at his sulking wife. Oblivious to the fact that she was, in fact, angry at him.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

Clenching her jaw, Mana said nothing but shrugged her shoulders, glaring daggers at him.

_"It's easy. All we have to do is send a highly directed stream of energy to each other. . ."_

Mana rolled her eyes. Why is it that everyone always goes to MY Dende when something goes wrong? Really, can't we ever spend a few minutes without hearing "Oh, Dende, save us!" or "Great Guardian of Earth, please bring us back to life."?

Dende listened intently when Piccolo explained what was happening. Meanwhile, Mana had walked around him till she stood behind the young, green skinned alien. She stuck out a finger and jabbed it into Dende's back. The male let out an abnormal high-pitched squeak and whipped around to find out who had attacked him.

He frowned when he saw Mana standing there with an innocent smile on her face. "Mana, this is important." He said simply, then looked back to the clouds.

Scowling, Mana sat down on the floor and watched as the two nameks communicated.

She came back to reality when Dende spoke up, "I never thought we'd be replicating the tactics of the enemy. But, if it works, I'm all for it. Alright, Piccolo. I'm ready when you are."

Mana put on a cute pout, "What are you ready for? Are you ready for kids? Coz' I know I'm not ready-"

"One, two, three!"

Mana jumped back as Dende sent red and orange lightening streaks into the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mana squealed. She skipped a few steps behind Dende and stared at the back of his head.

"One, two, three!"

"DENDE!"

The Guardian stopped and looked back at her with an impatient expression, "What?"

"What are you doing?" She asked again.

"I'm trying to help Goku. Now, will you shut up!"

Mana's mouth fell open. "You did not just tell me to shut up, you loser!"

Dende growled incoherently to himself as he turned his back on her. Red lightening came out of his hands again, but this time, when they disappeared, Dende fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Master!"

Mr. Popo ran up and tried to help his master to stand. Mana put a hand on the back of the genie's vest and dragged him away, "Oh, no you don't. We're not finished."

Mr. Popo allowed himself to be shoved away and he watched from a distance as Mana walked back to Dende. Dende was still kneeling, his head bowed as he struggled to get up. When he managed to get into a squatting position, he felt a foot press into his back and his let out a cry as Mana kicked him foreward.

"What was that for?" He bared his fangs as he pushed his face out of the dirt.

Mana stuck out her tongue, "Oh, I'm so scared. The green broccoli has teeth. The vampire broccoli is going to bite me!" She fluttered about him mockingly.

"Mana! I swear, I wish I hadn't married you!"

"Well, you're not exactly a peach either." She said in a teary voice. But then, as if she lost interest, she suddenly turned around and hurried back into the Lookout.

Dende used the time she was gone to try the red lightening again. He fell foreward again, sweat dripping off his face.

"Alrighty! You buncha' ladies better shape up or ship out!"

Dende looked behind him, confused. His mouth dropped down. Mana had changed into the shortest shorts he could imagine. An army shirt was halfway buttoned up and thick, black boots adorned her usually delicate, pale feet.

"Mana, what are you. . ."

"It's General Mana to you. Now, as I can see, you're having a problem with the red energy light thingy, right?" She sad in a stern voice. "Well, I'm going to fix that."

Dende shook his head, "Mana. Now's not the time to dress up." He said.

Mana gave a sweet smile. "Yes it is. Now, try again."

Shaking his head, Dende called back to Piccolo, "Let's try again, Piccolo!"

_"Alright, but we're going to try something different."_

Dende listened to the plan and felt his cheeks go red at the stupidity at it. "Fine."

The two Nameks said a ryhme about purple pots or something and red streaks flew into the sky. Feeling his power weakening, Dende stumbled back. But someone caught his shoulder and steadied him.

"You can do it, Green. I didn't marry a wimpy alien. I married a strong, smart, and exceptionaly sexy guardian. Now, kick that sky's butt!"

Mana had changed quickly into a little cheerleader outfit, complete with a mini skirt, pom poms and a sports bra.

Dende found himself bursting into laughter, "M-Mana, don't!"

His wife grinned when he unknowingly spread his arms wider, making the dark sky overhead crack open.

_"That's it, Dende! Mana, keep up with the. . . uh, good work. . .?"_

Mana waved in the direction where the voice came from, "Anytime, Pickles. Well, I'm not going to dress up for you or anything. . . But, if it were Dende I would. Maybe a cute nurse outfit. . . with a whip. . ."

In hell, Piccolo sweat dropped. Dende certainly wasn't as innocent as he was before he met Mana.

On the Lookout Dende opened his arms wider.

Then the familiar child voice broke the tension, "Thanks, Dende! And, Mana, keep Dende on his toes!"

Mana grinned and hopped up and down, shrieking. "Go get 'em, Goku!"

Dende collasped to the ground, groaning. Smiling softly, Mana lay a hand on his back comfortingly, "You did great, Green. But. . ."

Dende's lips curled into a smile as he waited to hear more words of praise. Instead, the hands that were holding him up disappeared and he felt himself falling flat onto his back. Dende stared into the furious amethyst eyes of his wife, worried.

"But. . . You're sleeping on the couch for a week." She said bluntly. With a satisfied smirk, she made her way slowly back into the Lookout.

Dende blinked in confusion for a bit, then realization dawned on him, "Whoa whoa! Wait a second! How am I supposed to sleep without you? Mana! I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU!"

**LL: Mana was a bit more annoying than in "Life is a Dream" and "Guardian of my Heart". But I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review!**


End file.
